empirecomicsfandomcom-20200216-history
Adrian Morrowind (Spectral)
'''"There are things that I refuse to accept and us not being able to save the world is one thing, so you bet your ass we're going to find a way. We always do." - '''Adrian to Ansel in 6x22 "Restoration on Main Street" 'Adrian Chase Morrowind '(born January 17th 2002) is a hunter and a member of the American Legion of Man along with his cousin/brother Ansel. Adrian is part demon as his mother was tricked into conceiving a child with the Duke of Hell Zepar. Adrian was enrolled with Ansel in East Daybreak High-school where the two of them began their adventure in hunting when they found a ghost haunting a nearby area. This would later lead them to the discovery of vampires and help them locate one of the three weapons that could open a portal to Irath. When Adrian was young his father began hunting monsters and once told Adrian that the monster under his bed was real and in fact very, very scary. Once Adrian learned that his father had been killed a in a car accident, he moved in with Ansel and the two sparked a close bond, leading them to discover Kenneth Morrowind's hunting journal. Due to being half demon, Adrian is constantly criticized by monsters and angels alike and has a hard time coming to grips with himself. Zepar warned him that at a point, his life would change. Ansel and Adrian's bond has been considered one of the most unbreakable things in existence and has even lead to some of the most divine beings to advise against it. Adrian is usually considered the more volatile of the two however that is mostly believed to be due to his demon side conflicting with him causing him to be more aggressive than he should be. Adrian is constantly at odds with Ansel despite having a close connection and has even accused Ansel of only caring for himself from time to time. Adrian has also shown to be a very strong person emotionally and physically although the physical attribute has also been said to be linked to his demonic side as well. Adrian's name could mean "The Dark One". Biography Early Life When Adrian was young he would almost constantly play monsters with his friends. He would always pick to be a big scary one and would very rarely let anyone else be more ferocious than him. Adrian and Ansel were always hanging out together whether it was when they moved in with each other or not. Ansel and Adrian couldn't be separated. Adrian and his dad grew very close and he'd often to look to him for support before his mom died shortly before he turned 10. After the death of his mother, Adrian's dad turned toward hunting and learned about the various monsters that live in the world including Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts etc. He left a journal for his son to find when he was old enough. By the age of 15, Adrian's dad died in a mysterious car accident, leaving Adrian to move in with Ansel and his family. Season 1 Adrian and Ansel looked to impress the twins Maria and Nikki, their high school crushes by taking them to a haunted mansion and trying to act brave. However, when the mansion turned out to be actually haunted, Adrian looks for an old way to help them find a way out of it. Using his dad's old journal, the two of them send the spirit back to where it came from and decided that they could help make a difference and continued to help people. After using the journal a bit more, the two find themselves in a tight spot as a Chimera attack looms over them. With the help of Markus Brodeer, the two of them fend off the beast and learn even more truths. Adrian and Ansel team up with Markus when Vampires attack blood banks at Christmas time. Adrian and Ansel then learn that the Spear of David that has been mentioned in Adrian's dad's notebook is what they're after. The boys encounter enemies as they search for the Spear of David. At one point, Ansel is wanted by the police until they prove that it was a shapeshifter, making Captain Bright the first person they tell about monsters. Adrian and Ansel spend the following months keeping their school safe from various monsters until they get a lead from Markus on the Spear of David. After following a lead in the University of Daybreak's Library, Adrian and Ansel are stuck in a book that tells the location of the Spear of David. Trapped and only a limited time to get out, the boys rush to find an answer. Adrian and Ansel learn that the spear is somewhere in America. After using a spell in his dad's book, Adrian finds that the Spear of David is in Daybreak which is why the vampires are there, upon further learning he realizes that they've invaded Daybreak High and that they can trust nobody. With a limited time on the clock, the two of them rush to find the Spear of David before it's too late. When Adrian and Ansel locate the Spear of David underneath the football field of Daybreak High, the two must face Dracula himself and get him off their trail before taking the spear and saving the city. As Adrian goes to finally kill Dracula, he tells Adrian that a demon was the thing that killed both his parents. Adrian and Ansel graduate and leave their city behind as they work with Markus to find new threats and stop them before. Season 2 Adrian and Ansel find themselves heading all over the country trying to help people in need. Adrian begins to suspect that maybe Dracula was telling the truth about the Demon who killed his parents.Category:Characters